Nasshimu Adventure
Nasshimu Adventure is a 3D Action-Adventure Platformer game for PS4 and Nintendo Switch, It's a autistic boy origin berber called Nassim Allel, who live Marseille in France, In Story, Nassim travels the world based on ethnic styled. Nassim save a japanese princess known Princess Sakura from evil bull-headed dragon known Supreme Leader Yaomo and his enormous Red Diamond. Story Coming Soon... Gameplay Coming Soon... Chacacters Playable Characters *Nassim Allel Supporting Characters *Princess Sakura *Emperor Ryuhito *Empress Sakanako *Imperial Guard *Captain Yoshida *Ayami Muto Villain *Kai Wang *General Cheng Xu *Elite Soldiers Non-Playable Characters Coming Soon... World This world is based on ethnic themed, Nassim travels the world to stop Supreme Leader Kai Qiang in Red Diamond Power Sakurakoku, Kingdom of The East Is the first world who Nassim meets Yui for love. It's a Japanese-styled grassland filled with lots of temple, town, lamp post, umbrella, gateway, buddha statue, cherry blossom tree, red taiwanese lampion, bamboo, water, Mount Ryu and Ryuhito Palace with white dragon head with red eyes, goat horn, big mouth with red light and long teeth. Based on Japan and Taiwan Sparkling Island, Sea of The Sun Is the second world in game. It's a Pacific Islander-styled beach filled with bubble, palm tree, yatch ship, resort house, sparkling sea and glass tower. Based on Pacific Islands Kharduthban, Kingdom of Desert Is the third world in game. It's a Arabian-styled desert filled with village, ruins, oasis, palm tree, cactus, sphinx and Golden Pyramid with two silver pyramid. Based on Sahara and Egypt Pilzwald, Mushroom Republic Is the fourth world in game. It's a German-styled forest filled with mushroom aesthetic, tree, water, magic flower and Iron Fortress filled with waterfall. Based on Black Forest, Germany Lacorange, Kingdom of The Lake Is the fifth world in game. It's a Canadian-styled lake filled with autumn forest, yellow sand, cave door, In underwater level. a lots of palace with fish statue, colorful tree and Fish Palace with red leaf flag. Based on Quebec, Canada Montañaco, Great Peak of Glacier Is the sixth world in game. It's a Andean-styled snowy mountain filled with ice crystal, rocky cliff, llama village and Mount Glacialtilado with ice water. Based on Andes, Between Argentina and Chile Fairyland, Kingdom of The Royal Is the seventh world in game. It's a British-styled town filled with colorful tree, lamp post, iron railings, fountain, tower bridge, palace with british flag and Rosie Palace with clock tower. Based on London, England Capuchin Island, Kingdom of The Monkey Is the eighth world in game. It's a Caribbean-styled dense jungle filled with palm tree, coconut, village, bridge and Monkey Castle filled sea of juice. Based on Caribbean Islands Neo Soul City, Republic of Modern Is the ninth world in game. It's a American-styled high-tech city filled with modern buildings, lots of car, taxi street light, billboard, restaurant, tree, water, and hotel with Rhythm Hall. Based on Chicago, Illinois Cibodina, Republic of Gourmet Is the tenth world in game. It's a Italian-styled town filled with lots of food, vegetables, fish, breed, corn, olive, chili pepper and spaghetti, with a wine river with lamp post, white iron railings, fries museum, cheese cliff, breed village, bolognese lava with meatball and Pizza Coliseum with chili pepper torch. Based on Italia Piñatarestos, Republic of Piñata Is the eleventh world in game. It's a Mexican-styled hills filled piñata village, piñata aesthetic, sombrero flying car, cactus, mountainous, ruins, aztec statue and Caramelo Temple filled with Dias de Los Muertos village. Based on Mexico Fantomaville, Living of The Ghost Is the twelfth world in game. It's a Transylvanian-styled gloomy hill filled with pumpkin village, spooky tree, lamp post, swamp, shipwreck, roller coaster, fortress, and Vlad Castle filled with foggy. Based on Transylvania, Romania Arktiomi, Republic of Arctic Is the thirteenth world in game. It's a Finnish-styled icy snow filled with modern structure, igloo village, ice crystal, snowflake flag, modern ship, icy bay, penguin worker house and Icicle Palace with modern aesthetic and snowflake symbol. Based on Finland Ouranopolis, Republic of The Sky Is the fourteenth world in game. It's a Greek-styled skies filled cloud village, greek structure, lots of ship, cloud statue, bridge, temple and arena. Based on Greece Prehistanyon, Land of The Dinosaur Is the fifteenth world in game. It's a Prehistoric, Australian-styled canyon filled fossil dinosaur, mountainous, mine, grass, dinosaure village and large cave. In underground level. a crystal with stalactite, rocky building, lava lake and t-rex arena. Based on Australia Grootsavanna, Great Savanna Park Is the sixteenth world in game. It's a African-styled savanna filled with lots of zoo, big baobab tree, acacia tree, meerkats village, water, mountainous and buffalo arena. Based on Tasmania and Madagascar Paraisoscata, Great Waterfall River Is the seventeenth world in game. It's a Brazilian-styled waterfall filled with river, rainbow, lots of birds, bridge, tree, palm tree and stork island filled with stork village and palace. Based on Brazil Gunungulau, Flame of The Island Is the eighteenth world in game. It's a Indonesian-styled fiery hills filled with sea of lava, palm tree, resort with water, indonesian building, gateway, fiery torch and Mount Apikuil with demon head. Based on Java, Indonesia Aandhandir, Ancient Storm Ruins Is the nineteenth world in game. It's a Indian-styled ruins filled with storm aesthetic, cloudy storm, ruined temple, golden saber, spark and Hurragon Tower filled with rakshasa statue. Based on India Yaokaiguo, Democratic Republic of East Is the twentieth and final world in game. It's a Mandarin Chinese-styled temple filled with chinese gateway, banner, lamp post, chinese lampion, bridge, canon tower and tree. then, a chinese garden filled with tree, bamboo, water, chinese statue and umbrella. then, a large door temple with two gold Kai Qiang and torch. then military fortress filled with lava, bridge, canon, bamboo. imperial flag, and steel tower with Kai symbol. then, a gold cloudy with bamboo mountainous, large bridge, temple, large chinese gateway, torch and Kai Imperial Palace with red chinese paper fan, red chinese lampion, horn and gold Kai head with red eyes and fire breath. And final boss is with space with moon. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games